Saranghaeyo
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "hhh kau tau hyung? Kau adalah sosok paling penting nomor dua dalam hidupku, karena yang nomor satu adalah ibuku. Dan terimakasih karena selama ini kau sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku. Hal itu sangat membahagiakan bagiku, bahkan kau saat ini menambah kebahagiaanku dengan mengandung bayi kita."[a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION;JIMINxYOONGI;Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.11 : You don't need 'I love You' to say 'I Love You'.**

 **.**

 **Saranghaeyo**

 **A fanfic by Minreri Kujyou**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, mention M-Preg**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"hhh~ kau tau hyung? Kau adalah sosok paling penting nomor dua dalam hidupku, karena yang nomor satu adalah ibuku. Dan terimakasih karena selama ini kau sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku. Hal itu sangat membahagiakan bagiku, bahkan kau saat ini menambah kebahagiaanku dengan mengandung bayi kita."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

"haaahh..."

Terdengar helaan napas lelah dari sosok mungil ini. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan baginya. Padahal hari ini kan Jumat. Lalu apa hubungannya?

Setiap hari Jumat merupakan hari berbenah baginya, dan setiap hari Jumat pula suaminya akan pulang lebih awal dan membantunya berbenah. Namun apa, kali ini suaminya tidak pulang, jadi mau tak mau ia harus berbenah rumah sendirian. Padahal saat ini ia sedang hamil 8 bulan, anak pertamanya.

Ia adalah Min Yoongi, seorang penulis lagu dan komposer di sebuah agensi musik milik perusahaan suaminya, Park Jimin, seorang CEO dari Park Group yang awalnya milik ayahnya.

"Haduuh ini tumben banget sih rasanya capek. Mana ini pinggang makin sakit lagi. Tumbenan juga Jimin _ie_ nggak pulang padahal biasanya pulang. Padahal ini juga udah hampir sore."

Ya begitulah Yoongi, sejak ia hamil, ia menjadi semakin cerewet. Untungnya Jimin sayang jadi betah meskipun _dicerewetin_ istrinya.

"Mmm, aku telpon Jimin _ie_ saja, ya? Ah tapi _handphone_ ku di mana sih. Ah itu dia." Ujarnya sambil bermonolog, sembari melangkah menuju _handphone_ nya yang terletak di sebelah TV. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menekan tombol panggilan cepat yang langsung tertuju pada nomor suaminya itu.

 _Tuuuut.._

 _Tuuut.._

 _Tuuut.._

' _I_ _ya sayang ada apa?_ ' jawab Jimin di seberang sana.

"Hh.. akhirnya diangkat juga. Jim..."

' _I_ _ya_ _H_ _yung_ _,_ _ada apa?_ '

"Kamu kapan pulang? Asshhh..." ujar Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memegang pinggangnya yang mulai sakit.

' _H_ _yung, sayang, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja ka— tut.'_ sambungan telepon pun tiba-tiba terputus. Yoongi yang sadar akan itu lalu melihat _handphone_ nya. Ternyata _handphone_ nya mati, baterainya habis.

Aah, padahal aku belum selesai bicara. Ya sudahlah aku _charge_ dulu." Ujar Yoongi yang langsung men- _charge_ _handphone_ lalu menuju balkon kamarnya, duduk di kursi malas dan akhirnya tertidur tanpa sadar.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

 _Di sisi lain..._

.

 ** _Tok.. tok.. tok.._**

"Permisi _Daepyo-nim.._ ini masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus segera anda tanda tangani."

"Ah ya terimakasih. Letakkan saja di sebelah situ. Oh ya, bisa kau panggilkan Taehyung?"

"Manajer Kim? Baiklah akan saya panggilkan. Permisi _Daepyo-nim.._ "

"Hmm.."

Yah, di sinilah Jimin. Berkutat sepanjang hari menghadapi berkas yang harus segera ditanda tangani. Padahal hari ini Jumat, yang mana ia seharusnya sudah pulang dan membantu istri manisnya yang saat ini juga sedang hamil.

 ** _Cklek.._**

Terbukalah pintu ruagan itu, menampakkan wajah Taehyung, sahabatnya.

"Yo, Jim, ada apa, _bro_?"

"Astaga kau ini bisa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Di sini aku atasanmu kau ingat."

" _W_ _uss_ _,_ santai bro, aku kan sahabatmu."

"Ah terserahlah."

"Hahaha. _Ngo_ _mong-_ _ng_ _omong_ _,_ mengapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?"

"Ah iya, kemarilah, bantu aku mendatangani semua berkas ini, oke?"

"Lalu pekerjaanku bagaimana?"

"Membantu atasanmu sudah sama saja dengan bekerja, _byuntae_. Bantu aku, nanti ku traktir."

"Oke siap _Daepyo-nim!_ "

.

.

Kedua sahabat itu menyelesaikan semua berkas dengan sedikit candaan dan obrolan singkat. Yah, setiap Taehyung dan Jimin bertemu maka tidak ada kata diam bagi mereka. Tak terasa hampir dua jam mereka berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu. Namun, masih saja ada berkas yang belum selesai ditangani.

"Astaga padahal aku sudah meyelesaikannya hampir seharian tapi berkas ini belum habis juga. Harusnya aku sudah bersantai di rumah sekarang lalu bergelung manja dengan Yoongi _H_ _yung_. Astaga apa dia baik-baik saja? Hari ini kan Jumat." Ujar Jimin bermonolog sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan hari Jumat? Oiya, seingatku saat hari Jumat kau pasti pulang siang." Sahut Taehyung.

"Yah memang, setiap Jumat aku pasti pulang siang. Karena hari Jumat adalah hari berbenah rumah bagi Yoongi _H_ _yung_. Jadi, aku harus pulang siang untuk membantunya. Tapi, kali ini aku malah berurusan dengan berkas sebanyak ini dan membiarkan Yoongi _H_ _yung_ sendirian." Jawab Jimin lalu memasang wajah sedih.

"Tenanglah kawan. Yoongi _H_ _yung_ pasti baik-baik saja. Dia seorang yang kuat, kau tau. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Yoongi _H_ _yung_ dan kandungannya? Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu dan melihat keadaannya." Ujar Taehyung menenangkan.

"Dia baik, sangat baik malah. Kandungannya baik, bayi kami sehat. Ini sudah bulan kedelapan. Karena ini adalah kehamilan yang dialami pria, jadi bisa saja bayiku tiba-tiba lahir, dan itulah yang sangat aku takutkan saat ini." Jawab Jimin sendu.

" _W_ _hoops_ _stop_ Jim. _Be positive_ _,_ ok! Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana kalau aku mintakan kopi? Hmm?" tawar Taehyung

"Ide yang bagus." Balas Jimin seadanya. Lalu segera ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa cepat pulang.

Taehyung lalu keluar untuk meminta dua cangkir _latte_ kepada sekretaris Jimin. Tak selang berapa lama, dua cangkir _latte_ sudah siap menemani mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah hampir sore. Dan saat itu juga _handphone_ Jimin berbunyi.

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul~_

 _Nae majimag chunmul da~_

 _Gajyeo ga~ ga~_

"Park _Daepyo-nim_ handphone mu." sahut Taehyung malas.

Jimin langsung mengambil _handphone_ nya dan melihat _caller id_ yang langsung diangkat telepon itu tanpa perlu menunggu lama.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?" jawab Jimin.

 _"H_ _h.. akhirnya diangkat juga. Jim...'_

"Iya _H_ _yung_ _,_ ada apa?" balas Jimin lembut.

 _"_ _kamu kapan pulang? Asshhh..…_ _"_ ujar Yoongi di seberang sana.

" _H_ _yung_ , sayang, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja ka— tut." sambungan telepon pun tiba-tiba terputus.

Jimin yang mengetahui sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba terputus seketika ketakutan dan memasang ekspresi sangat khawatir. Tehyung yang menyadarinya pun langsung menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Ada apa Jim? Siapa yang telepon?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Yoongi _hyung_ _,_ Tae. Dia seperti meringis kesakitan dan ketika aku menelepon balik, _handphone_ nya tidak aktif. Astaga. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga, Tae. Aku takut terjadi suatu hal yang aku takutkan selama ini." Balas Jimin dengan terburu-buru membereskan tas dan tak lupa _handhone_ nya. Lalu segera meninggalkan ruangannya dengan tergesa dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian bersama pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Astaga.. Park Jimin.. kau tega meninggalkanku dan semua berkas memuakkan ini. Aku kan juga mau pulang Jim, mau ketemu Kookie. JIMIIIIINNN!"

.

.

Tanpa mengacuhkan rengekan Taehyung, Jimin makin mempercepat langkah menuju mobilnya. Bahkan ia hampir saja menggunakan tangga darurat saking tergesanya, kalau saja dia tidak ingat kantornya berada pada lantai berapa. Sesampainya di _basement_ , ia langsung menuju mobilnya dan membawanya pulang menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Yoongi.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak hentinya Jimin untuk mencoba menghubungi ponsel istrinya itu. Namun, masih sama, _handphone_ Yoongi masih tidak aktif. Jimin semakin khawatir, pikirannya semakin kalut dan memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Huft, tenang Jim, kau sedang menyetir. Percayalah Yoongimu tidak apa-apa." ujarnya menenangkan diri. Namun tetap saja rasa khawatir itu belum hilang.

Jimin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dengan masih mencoba menghubungi _handphone_ istrinya lewat _bluetooth_ sembari menyetir. Akhirnya tak selang lama, ia telah sampai ke kawasan apartemen elit. Dengan tergesa ia menaiki lift menuju unitnya bersama Yoongi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia langsung menekan _password_ keamanan apartemennya itu. Dengan tergesa Jimin masuk sambil meneriakkan nama Yoongi. Jimin sudah memeriksa hampir seluruh ruangan di apartemennya yang luas itu. Namun, sosok yang disayanginya belum kelihatan. Tiba-tiba Jimin ingat satu tempat yang belum ia cari, dengan segera ia menuju ruangan itu.

Ternyata benar dugaan Jimin. Yoonginya kini tengah terlelap di atas kursi malas yang ada di balkon kamar mereka. Jimin selalu suka melihat Yoonginya tertidur, dengan langkah perlahan didekatinya tubuh istri mungilnya itu lalu duduk di sebelah Yoongi dengan sangat perlahan, takut membangunkannya.

" _H_ _yung_ , kau sudah membuatku takut. Kukira ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. Ternyata kau sedang terlelap di tempat seperti ini." Ujar Jimin sambil mengelus lembut kepala Yoongi.

 ** _CUPH_**

Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Yoongi dengan sayang. Cukup lama, hingga terasa sepertinya Yoongi akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Emmhh~" Yoongi mengerang lalu membuka kedua matanya.

" _H_ _yung,_ kau sudah bangun?" sapa Jimin masih dengan mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut.

"Hmm.." jawab Yoongi sambil membenarkan posisi tubuhnya.

Jimin yang mengetahui itu langsung membantu Yoongi membenarkan posisinya. Namun tiba-tiba Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk kembali berbaring dengan alas lengannya lalu Jimin merengkuh Yoongi dalam dekapannya. Yoongi yang masih mengantuk itu pun menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan Jimin. Lalu Jimin kembali sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya, takut mengenai perut besar istrinya itu. Mereka pun saling menyamankan diri dalam dekapan masing-masing, sampai..

"Jim.."

"Iya sayang?"

"Kenapa Jumat ini kamu pulangnya terlambat? Kau tahu aku sangat lelah membersihkan apartemen luas ini sendirian."

"Maafkan aku _H_ _yung_. Hari ini banyak sekali berkas yang harus di tanda tangani. Padahal aku sudah menyelesaikan mereka dari pagi. Namun, berkas itu tak ada habisnya. Lagipula bukankah aku sudah menawarkanmu untuk menyewa seorang _maid_? Namun kau bersikeras tak ingin ada _maid_ di tempat ini. Sekarang lihat, kau kelelahan karena aku tak bisa membantumu, coba saja ada _maid_ , kamu pasti tak akan kelelahan sayang." balas Jimin panjang lebar sambil kembali mengelus kepala Yoongi lembut.

"Sudah jangan ceramahi aku. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau ada orang lain di sini selain kita berdua. Sudahlah Jim aku capek, ngantuk, pinggangku sakit." Jawab Yoongi menyamankan dirinya lagi.

"Hhh~ kau tau _H_ _yung?_ Kau adalah sosok paling penting nomor dua dalam hidupku, karena yang nomor satu adalah ibuku. Dan terimakasih karena selama ini kau sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku. Hal itu sangat membahagiakan bagiku, bahkan kau saat ini menambah kebahagiaanku dengan mengandung bayi kita."

"Hmm~ aku juga berterimakasih padamu, Jim. Karena kau telah mencintaiku apa adanya. Bahkan saat kau mengetahui kalau aku seorang _male pregnant_ , kau tidak merasa jijik, malah makin menambah kadar cintamu padaku."

"Aigoo _M_ _ommy_ sudah makin pandai merangkai kata-kata manis untukku. Dengar itu _baby_ , akhirnya _mommy_ mu bisa juga berkata manis pada _D_ _addy._ " Sahut Jimin sambil mengusap pelan perut istrinya.

 ** _P_** ** _letak_**

"Aw ini menyakitkan _M_ _ommy_. Lihat _baby,_ _M_ _ommy_ mu jahat lagi pada _D_ _addy_. Kamu jangan galak seperti _M_ _ommy_ mu ya, _baby_ _._ _"_ Balas Jimin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang bekas dijitak Yoongi itu, lalu kembali mengelus perut Yoongi lembut.

"Salahmu sendiri. Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu padanya. Aku takut nanti dia sepertimu. Tukang gombal." Timpal Yoongi.

"Aku tidak pernah gombal padamu, _M_ _ommy_. _Hyung..._ _M_ _ommy..._ Sayang... _S_ _ugar_... "

"Apa sih, Jim?"

"Ish, lihat aku dong! Dan biasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku _D_ _addy._ " Balas Jimin mutlak.

"Hm, iya ada apa, _D_ _ad_?" jawab Yoongi lalu membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Jimin.

Lalu mereka hanya bertatap mata tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Saling menyelami netra masing-masing dengan dalam. Seolah tengah memancarkan kata-kata cinta di antara keduanya hanya melalui tatapan mata. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan. Hingga dengan perlahan Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang menyadari hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya pasrah dan memejamkan mata.

Benar dugaan Yoongi. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan sebuah benda yang kenyal menyapa permukaan bibirnya yang tipis. Hanya menempel seolah menghantarkan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam. Namun ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi saling memagut dan melumat bibir masing-masing. Memutar kepala ke kanan kiri seolah ingin meraup seluruh kenikmatan yang tercipta oleh keduanya. Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama, hingga tangan Yoongi yang ada di _undercut_ Jimin menarik rambut Jimin pelan, untuk memberi isyarat agar Jimin melepaskan pagutannya karena Yoongi butuh udara. Jimin pun melepaskan ciumannya setelah melumat bibir bawah Yoongi hingga terdengar bunyi cup yang cukup keras dan menyisakan seutas benang saliva di antara keduanya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. aku tak bisa bernapas bodoh."

Jimin hanya menyeringai lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi yang telah membengkak itu.

"Apasih Jim. Sudah, ah!"

 ** _CUPH~_**

"Oke oke baiklah aku mencin—"

 ** _CUPH~_**

"Jim!"

"You don't need I love You to say I love You, _Hyung._ "

 ** _CUPH~ CUPH~ CUPH~_**

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur." Balas Yoongi lalu kembali menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Jimin. Namun ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Astaga. Ini sudah malam sayang. Jangan tidur di sini, dingin. Kau juga hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis itu. Ayo masuk ke kamar." Sahut Jimin.

" _H_ _hh~_ iya. Tapi, aku malas jalan. Pinggangku masih sakit. Gendong!" jawab Yoongi seraya mengulurkan tangan minta digendong.

Jimin pun menerima uluran tangan itu dan membawa Yoongi ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan meletakkan Yoongi perlahan di atas ranjang.

"Aigoo, _M_ _ommy_ sudah semakin berat rupanya."

"Terus saja kau bilang gitu, awas ya. Mandi sana dulu Jim, terus makan, aku sudah memasak tadi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah."

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya makan _M_ _ommy_ saja." Ujar Jimin lalu hendak merebahkan dirinya ke kasur namun tidak jadi karena Yoongi sudah ancang-ancang ingin memukulnya.

"PARK JIMINNNN!" balas Yoongi marah dan sudah siap untuk memukul suami mesumnya itu.

"Iya, iya, aku mandi terus makan. Tapi _M_ _ommy_ harus menemani _D_ _addy_ makan."

"Tidak mau Jim. Aku capek. Sudah sana!"

"Ayolah, _M_ _ommy_."

"JIMIIN!"

"Iya oke." balas Jimin lesu.

Lalu Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian, ia melangkah menuju meja makan. Memakan masakan buatan istrinya sampai kenyang. Setelah makan, Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Yoongi sudah tertidur lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, di samping Yoongi. Lalu tangannya memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan ikut menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi.

"Selamat malam, sayang." gumam Jimin dari balik tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi yang masih sedikit terjaga itu pun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman dan ikut merapatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

.

"Ya ampun, tega sekali Jimin itu. Meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan semua berkas sialan ini. Dan sekarang dia pasti sudah terlelap bersama Yoongi _H_ _yung_. Arrgghhh..."

 ** _Tok.. tok.. tok.. ceklek_**

"Tae—" sapa seseorang di balik pintu.

"SIAPA LAGI KALI INI." Ujar Taehyung lalu mebalikkan badannya dan terkejut. "Ah Kookie.."

"Taetae _H_ _yung_ kenapa masih di sini? Ayo pulang, kata nona sekretaris di depan kau ada di dalam sini sedang membantu Jimin _H_ _yung_." Balas Jungkook sambil menghampiri Taehyung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semua ini? Jimin akan memarahiku dan memotong gajiku nanti. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku membiayaimu kalau gajiku dipotong nantinya?"

"Tenang saja. Jimin _H_ _yung_ pasti akan mengerti. Ayo pulang, _H_ _yung_." Sahut Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung keluar dari ruangan Jimin.

"Baiklah ayo pulang, sayang!" timpal Taehyung lalu merengkuh Jungkook dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
